Pegasus
by Calypso Atlas
Summary: She was human. She was a Pegasus. And everyone knows that Pegasus and humans can't talk. What happens when Silena and Annabeth can?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_

_she was human. She was a pegasus. _

_On a humans child twelve birthday they get bound to a Pegasus. _

_And everyone knows that Pegasus and humans can't talk_

_what haopens when Annabeth and Silena can?_

* * *

**So this is my One of my new stories. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Now Annabeth being bound to your Pegasus blah blah blah" I zoned out. I stared at the dress laid out for me. I drew in a breath. To be honest I wasn't interested in getting a Pegasus. What was the point of being bound to someone you can't talk to? Everyone said that your Pegasus became your best friend. Did I want to be BFF's with a horse? You weren't meant to think about Pegasus that way. Pegasus were amazing creatures. Beautiful, graceful, smart. They were everything you wanted to be. They had wings, they could fly. All humans longed for wings, just as Pegasus long for strong human hands.

"So just remember your speech and you'll be fine" the queen finished

"But mum I don't even know their name!" I whined

"Your father will tell you during the ceremony" Mother dismissed the conversation. "Now come it'll be starting soon"

I followed my mother out into the long twisting corridors that were the castle after what seemed like and eternity and a day we reached the grand hall. Trumpets sounded as mother and I walked to the dais. My father nodded at me. The crown of Zeus the first king to ever be bound to a Pegasus rested on a cushion on the kings left while his Pegasus Maalik, the Pegasus king stood behind his right. Maalik was a pitch black Pegasus with golden amber eyes. My mother went over to father and stood next to him. Her Pegasus, Adonia went and stood behind her right shoulder. Adonia was not the Pegasus queen. Pegasus did not have queens only kings. Anyway the Pegasus parade started, black and tawny Pegasus were seen. Finally they split off into two groups heading left and a pure white horse with bright blue eyes. She walked confidently towards me stretching out her wings. Father started the speech.

"Welcome Pegasus. We have gathered here today for the bonding of our two daughters. Silena and Annabeth. Blah blah blah" of you can't tell I don't pay attention for long periods of time. "Now my daughter Annabeth will give her acceptance speech." I stepped forward.

"Welcome, my new friend" I started "I can see many long years of happiness, adventure and love ahead of us. I hope that together we will concur all the challenges that life throws at us." That was it. It wasn't long. Silena started her speech. I dot unnderstand Pegasus talk so I did not know what she was saying. The magicians stepped forward. They sprayed us with oils and paint and scents. We sneezed. Then we turned towards each other. Silena reached out her wings to surrond me.

_Oh please don't touch me._ I thought

_Rude. _Someone thought. I stared at Silena.

_I heard that!_

* * *

**Look! I figured out how to do those line things! Yay! Anyway, did you like it? I know it's short and it's not like anything I've done before. There is no romance in this story it's a Silena and Annabeth friendship story so, sorry.**


	2. Flight

**Hey Guys! Welcome to chapter 2 of Pegasus um yes the last chapter was short but I wrote that chapter about 5 different ways and all the others just felt like they were dragging out the chapter. So here's a nice long chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. I literally finished this yesterday. SO last night I was editing and writing the authors note so I'm sorry if it's awful. **

**Disclaimer: I own Pjo just as much as I have a twin sister called Fred. **

**P.s I don't have a twins sister called Fred.**

* * *

Silena drew back her wings. The crowd gasped. No Pegasus had ever done that.

_Do you think the speakers can hear us? _She asked

Speakers were the people who learnt the Pegasus language and were given to you when you were bound. They told you what your Pegasus was saying. I looked around. The speakers looked just as confused as everyone else.

_No I don't think so. _I reported back

Well I don't think the Pegasus can. Silena said. I looked at them Pegasus and they looked just as shocked as Silena and I.

_Well this is f.._

_Language! _Silena cut in

Right sorry, so continue with the ceremony. Silena reached her wings out around me again. Everyone in the throne room relaxed. Father brought out the crown and held it in front of us. Silena drew her wings away and laid on on top. I did the same with my hand.

"I promise to protect my bound one" I said as Silena whinnied and snorted.

_Gods, that sounds offical, so if your in a life or death situation, I have I save you? _Silena asked, I gave a small nod.

_Ohhhhh._

Father took the crown away from in front of us and once again the magicians surrounded is with paint and oils and scents. Again we sneezed. I imagined the chicken that was going to be comin soon.

_Could you get that image out of my head? Vegetarian here! _Silena complained

_Oh sorry._

Silena and I got through the rest of the ceremony without any distractions. Dinner was carried out. I think I literally drooled. The chicken looked amazing, I ran to my seat as elegantly as I could. I settled myself into the plush blue velvet and waited. Can I just say that we have way to many speeches. I mean theres the _oh my daughter got bound_ speech, the _congrats your daughter got bound_ speech, the _I'm so happy to be bound_ speech (which I had to give), and the_ enjoy your dinner provided by us_ speech, though I'm pretty sure that when the towns people (yes they come) go home we add it to their taxes, as if they didn't have enough already. Half the country was in povety and heck I would never be able to do anything about it. See I have an older brother, Malcom and he gets the crown, I love malcom but his biggest problem is what sword he's going to use for his next training session (he has about 12). He doesn't care about the towns people. None of my family do. They think that because we live in a castle with plenty of food that so does everyone else. It's sick.

Anyway, dinner finished and I was dismissed. I walked through the windjb corridors of my home and entered my room. I shrugged off my dress and pulled on a nightdress and slid in between my silk sheets. Thoughts crowed through my head.

_Is this normal? _

_Can other people do this?_ I knew my father could, sorta.

_*flashback* _

I was walking threw the hall of magic, where the magicians practised their magic. I wasn't allowed to be there but my older brother Malcolm had told me that if I went here I would be able to smell magic. He lied. Floor to ceiling book shelves lined the walls. I ran my hand over the spines, _how to turn people to frogs _and _Pegasus 101 _were only a few of the titles on them. A blank spine jutted out from the others, stopping I pulled it out. I opened it carefully, and gasped. It was the diary (or journal) of Zeus. I turned another page and read the first entry.

_It is the first day of our trip to the new lands. We hope to find a place within the week. With me I have my trusted magicans, my family and a couple hundred towns folk. We have enough food and drink for three weeks. our old town is left in ruins from the monsters that attacked. _

The entry stopped. I pinched the pages and turned to another page.

_My beautiful wife, Hera died in child birth today. We are still on the road and are quickly running out of food and drink. I do not know what I will do if we run out. _

For the last time I flicked to a page.

_Today was magical. There is no other word to explain it. We were sitting in a field of the land we had discovered, and it was to be our new home. When a giant shaDow blocked the sun. I shielded my eyes and looked up. Hundreds of Animals were swirling around the sun. About three left the pack and landed in front of us. They were horses. With wings. Flying horses. my daughter Athena seemed to understand them and told me they called themselves Pegasus and that they lived in this great nation. I offered a treaty so that we could live here as well and they accepted. The treaty says that when our children come of age they shall be bound together. To form a new and strong friendship. _

Every child in Athens knew the treaty. It was the first thing you learnt. Suddenly I heard hushed voices.

"Maalik, dont you understand?"

Maalik whinned sofly,

"this could mean war" Maalik was silent

"I agree" my father said and they walked away. I let out a breath I wasnt aware I had been holding. What meant war? I never found out.

_*flashback over*_

Trees russled outside my window. _  
_

_Open up! _I bolted up in my bed.

_Silena? _

_No! It's the tooth fairy! Of course it's me! _

_What are you doing? _

_Open your window and I'll tell you. _

I clambered out if my bed and over to the window and flung it open. Silena was hovering next to it.

_ Were going flying. _She told me.

_But what about the whole no touching Pegasus thing? _I asked

_thats a human law. Get on. _

I looked over my shoulder.

_What time is it? _

_Midnight _

I had been thinking for a long time. I checked over my shoulder again. Nothing. I climbed over the window frame and onto Silenas petite frame. I hooked my legs over her wings. She started flapping them, lifting us into the air. The cool night air rushed past my face. I twisted my hands into her mane As we went higher. I looked down at the kingdom. Wow the castle isn't a circle it's more a heart shape I thought. Silena did a loop and I released my hands and flung them up and let out a laugh. Flying was the greatest feeling ever. I didn't want it to end. _  
_

* * *

**So? This chapter was better wasn't it? Yeah it was. Ok so guts go check out my story Twins,Tartarus and Troubles. Leave a review and hey why not favourite and follow? While I'm here, I'm going to recommended a story to you guys. Foreverskysongs The Blood Of Olympus. In the reviews leave the hashtag ClaypsoAtlasSentMe. Let's see how many we can get. Ok. check out my Instagram, I post spoilers and sneak peeks on there. **

**Kisses**

**-Zoe**

**instagram: Claypso_Atlas**


	3. Poverty

_Summary_

_she was human_

_she was Pegasus_

_and everyone knows Pegasus and humans can't talk_

_what happens when Annabeth and Silena can?_

**hey guys! So they update is earlier than usual because I'm sick. I'm puking but I've got a fever so I'm staying at home. I hope you guys like this chapter. **

* * *

I woke up late the next morning. My nurse pulled open the curtains.

"Annabeth, what happened last night? You look like you just went to Rome" she said. I yawned.

"Something like that" I muttered.

"Well you better hurry her majesty is pretty mad" nurse told me.

"What I do?" I cried

"You missed three meetings and a training session"

"Oh, why do we even have meeting that early"

"Annabeth it's one in the afternoon" I cringed

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked

"You looked tired" and with that she walked out probably to get my-breakfast? What do you call it when it's one in the afternoon and you haven't had food? I don't know. Nurse had a tray full of bacon eggs and French toast. She placed it carefully on the sheets then while I was eating went and pulled out my outfit for today. A pink dress with a t-shirt top and a slightly puffy skirt that reached about mid-thigh. She paired it with a pair of plain whit flats and a long gold chain. I finished my meal and got out of bed. Nurse took the tray and left to me to dress. When she came back in I was pulling on the flats.

"Good your dressed, your father wants to see you" I nodded and walked out and started navigating the winding corridors of the castle. Finally I made it to my fathers office which was in the east tower. I curtsied.

"Father"

"Annabeth, now that you have a Pegasus you are expected to attend the council meetings."

I bowed my head. "I know father, but I slept"

"You are expecting to go to sleep at a reasonable hour and to wake up at a reasonable hour. Being a princess is full of responsibilities and being a bound princess doubles that." He interrupted.

"Yes father"

"Dismissed" he told and went back to signing some important document. I left the tower and went to the training arena. Taking out my dagger I attacked the practise dummies. Why couldn't my father talk to me like a daughter not a princess? Why couldn't he ask me about my day like a normal dad? Why couldn't he go out and by me a birthday present and not get the staff to do it? I took a step back.

"Oops" I breathed. The dummy would not be used again. I laughed. I lagged because I wanted to. And what i wanted to do more than anything was talk to someone. It couldn't be my parents or Malcolm, it couldn't be nurse or my teachers. They would all just agree with me and I didn't want Thant I wanted to talk to Silena. But Pegasus weren't allowed to come into palace grounds the day after the binding. Something about to much magic interferes with their flying. I turned and walked towards the wall that wrapped around the grounds. Pegasus weren't allowed in but who said I wasn't allowed out? I quickly scaled the wall. My feet landed on crackly dry grass. I followed a worn dirt path to the village. Mud brick buildings with straw roofs greeted me. Most of them were crumbling to pieces.

I was shocked. I knew the town was in poverty but I didn't know that this was happening. I walked up to a house that was missing half it's roof and the garden was dry and the crops were limp. I knocked on the door. A women with caring brown hair opened it. She had kind brown eyes.

"Hello" I said

"Princess Annabeth! What are you doing in the village?" She gasped

"I needed to get out of there so I came to the village, I was shocked at what I found. Is this normal?" I told her, she nodded he head.

"Sadly their is hardly any water it all goes to keep the castle looking nice. The town is in poverty, the house are falling apart and it hasn't rained in over three months."

"This isn't right," I cried "I'm going to help, anything you want me to do I'm yours"

"Oh no princess I couldn't"

"I insist consider it an order" she hesitated

"Well I have to give everyone their washing back so if you could watch my son and make him lunch I would deeply appreciate that" I nodded.

"Of course where is he?" She lead inside. The house had two rooms a living quarters and a bedroom. A little boy no older than 5 ran around inside jumping on what little furniture they had. The women ran after him.

"No no Percy we can't afford another couch" she picked him up and swung him around. "That's Annabeth she's going to watch you while mummy gives the washing back." He nodded his head furiously. She came over and handed him to me.

"Annabeth this is my son Percy. Percy you be a good boy for Annabeth ok?"

"Ok" Percy giggled.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said "I don't know your name"

"It's Sally, Sally Jackson"

"Well Sally you head along Percy and I will have lots of fun, won't we?" Percy clapped his hands. Sally picked up a basket of washing, one of many.

"I'll be back soon" she said and walked out the door. I turned to the little boy.

"Well Percy what do you want to do?" I asked

"Hide and seek!" He shrieked

"K you hide I'll seek" I put him down and turned to face a wall.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Ready or not here I come" I turned and began looking for him. "Is Percy under the couch" I called out and bent down to look underneath. The little boy giggled. I walked over to yeah small kitchen area "is Percy in... The cupboard" I pulled open a cupboard door.

"No!" He shrieked. I smirked.

"Is Percy under the table" I bent down and was meet with a pair of sea green eyes.

"Yes!" He cried I picked him up.

"Play again! Play again!" He banged his tiny title fists against my chest.

"Ok you want to his again?" I asked, he nodded. I put him down and closed my eyes.

"1,23,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Ready or not here I come" he was under the table again. Shaking my head I walked into the bedroom.

"Is Percy in the bedroom?" I called. I walked over to the front door "is Percy behind the door" I went to the table. I bent down.

"I'm pretty sure the point of bide and seek is to find a new place to hide every time" I told him, he giggled. Sally ran in and grabbed another basket. Percy patted his stomach.

"Me hungry" he said

"Ok what do you want?" He patted his stomach thoughtfully.

"Rice" he told me, I walked over to their cupboard and pulled out some cooked rice left overs. There wasn't much. I put a spoon in and handed him the bowl. He looked surprised.

"Mummy doesn't give me this much" he whispered "she say that we have to save it" he ate half from the bowl and gave it back to me.

"Are you full?" He shook his head.

"It's so mummy have good" I looked at this little boy. He was only five and he had a purer heart than both my parents combined. And there we lots more children who went threw the same thing he did. I promised myself that I was going to help these people even if it meant stealing from my own family.

* * *

**So yeah, I know you guys probably weren't expecting Percy but I just had to put him in and I've got big plans for him so keep watching. **

**Also I'm in a updating mood so I'll probably put a chapter up on TTT today as well as Wednesday. Yeah I hope you like it. so favourite, follow and review. **

**Kisses **

**-Calypso (or Zoe, which one do you guys want me to sign off with) **

** Instagram: Calypso_Atlas**


	4. Who are you?

_She was human. _

_She was a Pegasus. _

_And everyone knows that Pegasus and humans can't talk. _

_What happens when Silena and Annabeth can? _

* * *

**Hey Guys! So I finally have the Pegasus chapter up! Yay! Its sort I'm sorry, I just felt really bad for not updating for about three weeks? So I just decided to finish this off and post, it's really bad not my best work, it could have been better but you hush deserved the chapter so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Percy Jackson but I don't. **

* * *

I woke to the rustle of my curtains. Light poured through my curtains.

"You must be tired miss" a voice with a British accent said. I sat up in my bed. A young women with brown hair pulled back into a bun and harsh brown eyes was peering down on me.

"Uh yeah a bit" I mumbled running my eyes.

"Well now that I'm here that won't be happening anymore" she told me

"Um where's nurse?" I asked

"It has been decided that your nurse was not qualified to look after you" she said

"What? Because she let me sleep?"

"No because she let you get out into the village and mingle with peasants" she spat with disgust.

"Huh?"

"She let you sneak past the guards and into the village"

"So?"

"A princess should not be mingling with peasants" she told me then turned and opened my wardrobe and pulling out on off my more casual dresses, a midnight blue dress with lace of the same colours that stopped about mid thigh.

"What are you doing?" I asked climbing out of my bed.

"I'm getting your clothes for the day" she said in a duh voice

"What do I have today that I need a dress for?" I said crossing my arms, I knew I would never talk to nurse this way but this lady... I don't know what it was but she just annoyed me.

"You are a princess therefore shall dress like a princess"

"What you gonna give a cloak and a crown" I crossed my arms.

"If that is what the situation calls for then yes" she said getting matching heels.

"Oh no, I'm not wearing heels" I walked over and picked up the shoes putting them back, I peered in and picked up a pair of flats in a similar shade of blue.

"Now get out" I pointed to the door as she tapped her foot, huffing she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Sighing I changed into the dress and flats and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. When I opened the door she was standing there, waiting. She saw me and gasped, horrified.

"No you can not have your hair like that" she shrieked pulling me into my room and setting me down on the chair in front of my vanity. She pulled the tie out of my hair and started Waterfall braiding it. When she finished it started from just above my left ear and finished at my right shoulder. She pushed me out the door.

"Today is the signing ceremony" she told me, the signing ceremony is where the newly bound sign a replica of the treaty between humans and Pegasus. I get to see Silena again, for some reason this made me very happy. We entered the throne room and my parents and the Pegasus were already there.

_Who's the lady? _I heard Silena say/think

_I dunno, my caretaker, she's awful_

_Haha, I'm so glad I don't have one_

_Be glad_

Silena ruffled her wings. She was laughing. Everyone looked at us, I suppose it was weird we weren't make any signs and the Pegasus was laughing. Most Pegasus and humans can't talk so we use sign language to communicate without speakers, who wants some one following you around 24/7?

_Wanna go flying tonight?_ Silena asked

_Boy do I_

* * *

**Sooo... I know it's awful. It will never happen again guys I promise. Updates will be getting better, and judging by this chapter they need to be longer so they will be. **

**Good news though, next week I'm on holiday so I will be writing for this story, I'm just working on TTT so much even though I'm on like chapter 18 and you guys are on like chapter 12. I could be worlong in this story I'm just choosing not to. **

**Exciting news Blood of Olypmus comes out in a fortnight and a day! OMFG! I'm so excited! If you go check out my other story ****twins, Tartarus and troubles, I posted some of my theories for BOO in the authors note butyou must remember this is uncle rick were talking about for all we know his tweets could be lying and he's just toying with our feelings. That seems like something he would do.**

**Now the guessing game I have been playing with you for about a week, guess who the new caregiver is, she is a character in the books. Not an OC I promise. Same prize, a question about this story or an OC to be placed in the story at some point. You have to Private message me your guestions and Ocs and only after I have told you you are right. **

**Thats it, I'm sorry for the long authors note,**

**Kisses**

**-Calypso**


	5. Oops

**Hey** **Guys! What's up? Me not much. **

**Disclaimer: hi yeah girl remember **

* * *

I fall asleep that night.

_Hey wakey wakey it's the tooth fairy!_

I laugh, Silena. I pull back my covers and pad softly over to the window before throwing it open. Silenas white body glows in the moonlight and her wings rise and fall with a soft whoosh. She flies a little closer to the window as I place my left foot on the window sill, then my right and swing my self onto her back.

_Hey_ I think

_Tonight I wanna try landing, it will be different with you on my back we'll figure it out._

I nod and she flies off towards the moon, her wings powerfully beating the air and pushing it behind us. Her mane flies into my face and the hairs get caught between my tongue and mouth. I spit them out and run my finger underneath my tongue to get the ones I couldn't spit out. I hear Silenas soft horsey laugh.

_Silena why do you think humans and Pegasus can't talk?_

_I don't know, she replied my guess is that you humans created a mental block between us, that you decided that we were to different a species and just wouldn't be able to communicate._

I thought about it, it seemed like something we would do. Humans dim witted creatures who could only see flowers as pretty decorations or had to divid people because of their rank, wrath or looks. I lay back carefully adjusting myself between Silenas wings so that I wouldn't fall and she wouldn't have trouble flying. I feel her powerful muscles beneath me, the change in the tenseness as she gets used to my being there.

_Silena what's your home like?_

_My home is a huge cave, but not just any cave, it's wall are made of a reflective rock so at noon the sun bounces off it. It's like living in an art gallery, were free t go everywhere but where not allowed to touch. My favourite room is practically empty, all that's in it is a statue. The statue shows a mans and a Pegasus, they look happy, the man arm is thrown around the pegasus'a shoulders and he's leaning against him._

_Wow, my favourite room is the library, but it's not nearly as exciting as your favourite_.

_Why do you love it?_

_In the books I can go to a different world, I can be anyone or anything I want. I love the smell of books and the soft rustling of pages as people look threw them, I love the sound of people muttering to themselves and others._

We fly over a green meadow, flowers dot the ground. Silena starts angling her self down.

When I near the bottom I'm going to tilt to the left and you roll off.

We neared the ground and she tilted to the left, I tucked my arms across my chest and rolled off, the feathers of her wing tickling my nose and then I'm falling, not for long but the wind still rushes around my ears before I thump onto the hard ground. I lie on the ground, groaning. Silena lands next to me and snickers

_Hey you try falling of a Pegasus for the first time!_

_You don't think I have?_

_What?_

_When were learning to fly our mothers take us up and roll us off. It's up to is to figure out how to flap and use our bodies to fly._

_How high to they take you?_

_Not high, maybe five metres._

I have stopped hurting, but i stay on the ground staring up at the stars. I see Hercules and the Big Dipper, I find the North Star and scorpius. Finally I see Zoe, the stars form the shape of a young girl no older then 15, holding a bow and arrow as if she going to shoot Hercules the next constellation, her face is pretty a small mouth and a button nose, she wears her hair in a plaid. If she were alive I would imagine she would have blonde hair. I hear the grass crackle as Silena kneels next to me.

_What ya looking at?_ She asks

_Zoe_ I answer

_We have a story about her _Silena told me

_Which is?_

_Once upon a time, many years ago there were twelve gods one of these gods was the goddess Artemis, who swore to remain an eternal maiden. She hated boys with a passion. So she formed the group the hunters of Artemis. Zoe was a nymph who joined and rose to leader, second in command really, Artemis was their leader._

_What was she the nymph of?_

_The story doesn't say,_

I turned and leaned my back against her flank.

_I'm glad your my friend_ I say

_And I you_

I'm not sure what happened but we must have fallen asleep because last I remember the birds weren't chirping and the sun wasn't up.

_Oh sh_

_Language! _Silena yelled

_Right sorry, we have it get back_

_Yeah, jump on._

She knelt down so I could climb onto her back, which I did. She rose into the air and you know that weird dive thing seagulls do when there going to get fish from the ocean. Yeah well she did that but not down. We reached the castle very quickly and landed somewhere where no one would be able to see us. I ran towards the castle and climbed up the wall to my room, I had just touched my feet to the carpet when my care giver (who I still did not know the name of) entered my room. She saw me standing next to the open window and put two and two together I guess.

"You snuck out" she narrowed her eyes .

"Yup, guess you failed after a day where as it took nurse 12 years" I said cheerfully, her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Oh and your fired" I walked out of the room.

"You can't do that!" She shrieked, I turned back to face her

"Oh I can, I'm legally an adult now, and you never even told me your name" I hissed.

"Helen, my names Helen" she whispered.

"Well Helen get out of my home" I pointed down the hall way and she shuffled down.

* * *

**So how was it? I saw the maze runner today, I did not enjoy it. It was slow and boring. I don't reccomend it. Then they left us on a cliff hanger almost as bad as uncle Rick. **

**kisses **

**-Calypso**


End file.
